A Wish and A Prayer
by Kiera Andaluz Arendelle
Summary: After 7 years of being together and having a son, Elsa's marriage and perfect life has fallen apart. Exhausted, and broken hearted, Elsa feels all hope is lost, until she meets a bubbly red head named Anna, her new neighbor who still believes in fairytale romances and happily ever afters. Maybe Elsa will learn to love again after all. G!P Elsa. Eventual Elsanna. Smut. Non-incest.
1. Meeting Bridgette

**Hey guys, this is my first fic. Just some thoughts had popped in my head, don't really know where I'm going with this, but let's see where it takes us. Disclaimer: All Frozen characters are owned by Disney. Warning: Masturbation scene.**

* * *

Elsa shut her eyes and rubbed at her temples. She was tired, she was so tired. She was doing the best that she could, but the weight was becoming too heavy for her to carry. Her and Bridgette's relationship had already been strained these past two years, but this last month had been hell for Elsa. The arguing, the nagging, the crying, the violent little fits - it was becoming unbearable.

" _How much longer?_ " she thought to herself. She sighed as she stood at the elevator, watching as the numbers lit up when it passed each floor. She looked into the mirrored steel doors, seeing the toll this nightmare had taken. Despite her best efforts, she could still see dark circles creeping through her concealer. Her cheeks were slightly sullen from her decreased appetite, and her platinum blonde hair lacked it's usual luster.

She shook her head as the doors opened, stepping inside slowly, resting her head against the back as she began her decent. She dreaded having to go home- having to see her wife and hear her sorry excuses, or the look on her son's face when they began their almost daily routine of yelling. He shouldn't have to experience this. He was so young, so innocent.

She hadn't signed up for this. When she said " _I do,_ " five years ago, she thought it'd last forever. Bridgette was the one person she put her faith in, the reason why she opened up to the world, where she'd found confidence and strength. She trusted her, she _loved_ her. But now, her entire foundation had been shaken. The more time passed, the more she found herself retreating into that old shell of herself.

She finally reached the lobby, walking through the spinning glass doors. The night air was cool and crisp. The light of the full moon beamed down, dipping in and out behind the clouds. She took her time walking to her car, resting on the hood once she reached it. There was no hurry, after all, there wasn't much to look forward to.

Some time passed before she finally got up and got in the car. She lazily put the keys in the ignition, the engine firing up with a powerful roar. With her head against the headrest, Elsa took a deep, shaky breath, trying to keep her composure- but it was no use. The smallest of sobs escaped, as the tears began falling.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered.

* * *

When she had first met Bridgette seven years ago, her life utterly changed. They met at a charity event that Elsa's parents held every year during Thanksgiving. The estate was packed - maybe around two hundred guest crowding the ballroom. The soft melody of the harp filled the air as the guest chatted away, talking about anything and nothing at all. Elsa retreated to her favorite spot in the corner of the ballroom, trying hard to blend in with the sculptures against the wall. She had always hated parties, or any get-togethers for that matter.

Her brother and parents were a little ways off, chatting with the president of Halogen Inc., (an innovative company that had major breakthroughs in renewable energy, as well as maximizing the use of non-renewable resources). He was a rather short man, possibly the size of your average fourth grader. He had an incredibly profound nose and a toupee that looked like it housed an animal underneath. Elsa sneered as he took her mother's hand and kissed it, making some cheesy comment about her apparel.

"Oh, Mr. Weselton, your too much..." Idun chuckled. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"No, no my lady, you in that _dress_ is too much... You have a wonderful wife Adgar, my boy." Mr. Weselton said patting Adgar on the shoulder, or more like his arm because that's all he could reach. Adgar stared at the spot that had been touched for a moment, smilingly briefly and giving the faintest hint of a nod.

Idun cleared her throat. "I know you've met my son Jack here, but have you met my Elsa yet?" Idun said as she looked Elsa's way. Elsa flinched at the sound of her name, knowing all too well what was coming next. She quickly scanned the room, panicking as she tried to figure out the best place to escape to, but much to her dismay they were already upon her.

" I'd like to formally introduce you to my daughter Elsa." Idun spoke as she extended her hand towards Elsa, who stepped forward and took it reluctantly. Meanwhile, he was panting like a dog on a hot summer's day. He then began to circle Elsa, clicking his tongue as he walked.

"My, my, my. You never told me how _beeeeauutiful_ your daughter is." He chirped. He reached his hand forward to Elsa. She took it ready to shake, but as he bent down with his lips puckered, she snatched her hand back with such force, that the man toppled over, falling flat on his belly, toupee toppling over his ever expanding forehead.

Idun clasped her hand over her mouth, while Jack and Adgar rushed to help the poor man to his feet. Mr. Weselton brushed himself off as he stood up, patting down his toupee. Elsa stood frozen, face red, unsure of what to do or say. Meanwhile Idun was apologizing frantically, trying to rectify the situation.

"My deepest apologies, . I should have warned you that Elsa isn't too fond of physical contact..." She elbowed Elsa in the ribs, encouraging her to speak.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I-It's just, I uh, forgive me. I was startled." She did her best to give her most sincere grin, before casting her eyes to the floor in shame. Mr. Weselton just chuckled softly, waving her off.

"No harm done my dear. After all, your father is our key inventor, and without him, we wouldn't be the global company we are today." This was true. Her father had worked there for only three months, but in that time, Halogen Inc. went from a local energy assistance group, to a global innovation firm. Elsa's father was a genius of course- well groomed, well educated and very charming. But it was his creative mind that really did it. His thoughts took him places the average mind couldn't go, and that's what set him apart.

Elsa groaned as she listened to ramble on about his company, finances, weather, and God knows what else.

"...Oh silly me," he said, "I haven't introduced you to my daughter. She's quite the lady."

"BRIDGETTTE..." he yelled. A girl turned her head at the sound of his voice and began walking over.

" _Oh no,"_ Elsa thought, " _not another person. I just wanna be left alone..."_ She stared off into the distance, eyes widening as the girl began to come into focus. Quite the lady was right . Elsa's mouth dropped open as she scanned over Bridgette. The girl had blonde, curly hair that stopped at her shoulder. Her skin was wonderfully peachy, and her eyes the most delicious shade of green. The red, sleeveless dress she wore had a dangerously low neckline that exposed perfectly tight and round breast. The dress continued to meld into her body, hugging her curvy hips, the slit at the bottom revealing her incredibly toned legs. Elsa had never seen someone so beautiful. The way she walked wasn't helping either- her hips swaying from side to side in a melodic manner. Elsa's mouth began salivating, the thought of her hands on Bridgette's hip as Bridgette straddled her. _No._

The more Elsa crept off into her fantasies, the more the bulge in her pants began to grow. " _Oh shit,_ " she thought, " _Not now, not now."_

Bridgette finally reached them, standing next to her father. She smiled tenderly at Elsa, mouthing a soft, "Hey," and that did it. Elsa turned around and bolted through the crowd, leaving them all dumbstruck. Idun and Adgar exchanged hurried glances and quickly went up to meet Bridgette, Jack doing the same. Bridgette was polite, but all she seemed to be thinking about was the gorgeous platinum blonde that fled away.

Elsa made it to the bathroom, locking the door and slid down on the floor. " _Holy hell, what's happening to me?_ " she thought. Elsa had never fell this hard for someone before. She hated people, hated being around them. Sure she had a few crushes before, but none of them had the effect on her that Bridgette was having. In a matter of mere seconds, Bridgette had managed to incapacitate her- those tender eyes, those pouty lips, those supple breast...

Elsa unzipped her pants, no longer able to take the pressure. She began stroking her cock, playing with the tip a bit before massaging the whole length. "Ungh," she muttered. As she thought about Bridgette, imagining her naked, she began beating her meat faster. She thought about Bridgette laying on her back beneath her, arms around her neck as Elsa slid her dick inside. " _Oh Elsa,_ " she would say, " _fuck me..."_ Elsa imagined Bridgette's pussy- soft, wet, pink and warm. And the way her boobs would shake as she humped her. "Ahhhh." Elsa was so close now. She bit down on her free wrist as she came inside her other hand, writhing in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm.

" _God,_ " she thought, " _I even masturbate better just to the mere thought of her._ " she stood up to wash her hands. As she was drying them off, a knock came at the door.

"Elsa, love, are you quite alright?" her mother spoke from outside the door. Elsa opened it, stepping out slowly.

"I'm fine mamma, I just had to really use it," she said.

"Are you sure sweetheart, you look a little flushed and your forehead is sweating. Are you ill, feverish at all?" Idun reached out with the back of her hand to Elsa's forehead. "Hmm, no fever? Are you sure your well?"

"Really mother, I'm fine."

"Alright," Idun said, "If you say so. Well you need to go introduce yourself to Bridgette. She looked hurt after you ran off, the poor girl. Mind your faculties, Elsa, don't make her anymore comfortable than she is already. She's over by the snack table."

Elsa nodded, and made her way across the room. She was trying to think of what she would say, hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself in the process. She spotted Bridgette at the table, helping herself to some punch with her back facing Elsa. " _Backless,_ " she thought. She shook her head before she went on another mental rampage.

Bridgette turned around, spotting Elsa and immediately began to smile. Elsa couldn't help but give a goofy grin as she walked up to her.

"Sorry for running off," she said. "I'm Elsa Frost, my father works for your dad. N-Nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out, which Bridgette readily accepted and a bolt of electricity shot through Elsa at the contact. Bridgette shook her head giggling.

"No worries," she said. "You want to go somewhere more private? All these people make me feel stuffy." Elsa left out a relieved sigh. This was her kind of girl.

"I thought you would never ask. Follow me," Elsa said. And with that, they were off.


	2. Like A Thief In The Night

**Hey guys. Thanks for the positive feedback. Just kind of picking up where I left off. Sorry this a short chapter, just trying to give a little history before we go deeper. I will be introducing Anna soon. Here we go.**

 **Warning: Flashback sex scene.**

* * *

Elsa pulled up in the driveway. She had worked late that night, so she was surprised to see the living room light still on. Usually when she worked overtime, she would come home to a dark house, Bridgette and Jack would be fast asleep. She searched through her purse for her house keys, only to find nothing. She looked throughout her car, in her briefcase, and her coat pocket. Still nothing.

"Ahhh, dammit," she said slapping her forehead. She had been in such a rush to leave this morning that she left them on the nightstand. " _Great_ ," she thought. She liked to come in without making a scene, usually trying to be as quite as possible to avoid any confrontation with Bridgette. They slept in separate rooms, which they had been doing now for the last 6 months.

Also, thanks to her morning rush, not only had she forgotten her house keys, but she left her phone charger plugged into the wall. So now that she was keyless and had a dead phone, her only other option was to knock.

"Fuck," she muttered. Elsa was usually a very well mannered lady, but with all the shit that's been going on lately, profanity has increasingly become apart of her daily vocabulary.

She got out the car and began creeping around the perimeter of the house, checking all the windows, hoping she might find one that had been left opened so she could slip in unannounced. Finally, she caught a break - the dining room window was unlocked. She pressed her hands up against the glass, slowly sliding the window up so she wouldn't make any squeaking sounds. The ledge was kind of high off the ground, so she counted to three, and hoisted herself up, awkwardly trying to fit her long, slender body through the ridiculously tight window.

She managed to make it through, and carefully shut it. The dining room was dark, and her eyes were having a hard time adjusting. She took one step towards the stairs when she heard a voice booming out of the darkness.

"Seriously, Elsa," Bridgette shouted.

"Holy shit!" Elsa screamed, nearly jumping out of her skin. "God dammit Bridgette, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What the hell are you doing stalking around the house like a god damn thief? Don't believe in using the front door anymore?" Bridgette yelled.

"How did you even hear me come in?"

"I heard you pull up, dumbass," Bridgette said.

"Shhhh, calm down before you wake Jack up. First of all, don't talk to me like that. I don't give a damn how you feel, you will not disrespect me like that. Secondly, I left my keys this morning and my phone is dead. I didn't want to knock because I didn't want to wake anyone. It's 3 o'clock in the morning," Elsa growled.

"Your right, it is 3 o'clock in the morning. You're supposed to get off at 11 o'clock, so where were you really?" Bridgette hissed.

"What are you trying to say Bridgette? What part of "overtime" don't you understand?" Elsa threw her arms up in the air defeatedly, then brought her hands together in front of her face in a praying position, closing her eyes. "Look Bridgette, I have been at work all day, I'm tired, I want to go to sleep. This is exactly why I tried to sneak through the window, to avoid bullshit like this. So fuck off."

"Yeah, you would like me to fuck off so you can fuck that little whore you're working overtime with."

And with that, Elsa blew her fuse.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING? If I recall correctly, it was _you_ I caught fucking that French girl, so don't assume everyone is as _unfaithful_ as you. Hell, for all I know, you fucked an Italian slut, a Spanish prostitute, a French whore, an American harlot- you're going fucking global Bridgette. Who else have you added to your passport of sexual infidelity?"

Bridgette's pursued her lips together, narrowing her eyes. "Dammit Elsa, why can't you just let that go? It's been almost two years since that happened. It was only one time..."

"Huh yeah," Elsa snorted, "only one time _I know_ about..." Every time Elsa thought back to that day, she started to see red.

* * *

She had been on a two week long business trip in Chicago, but with a warning that a blizzard was soon to come, they canceled the rest of the trip so everyone could catch flights back before the storm. She didn't tell Bridgette she was on her way home because she wanted it to be a surprise.

So when she arrived in town, she bought a bouquet of carnations (Bridgette's favorite), a box of Godiva Chocolate (absolutely heavenly), and went to the Build-A-Bear workshop to create the sexiest bear she could at the children's store (Bridgette loved stuff animals). When she finally pulled up to her house, there was a red Fiat parked in her driveway.

Undeterred, Elsa got out her car with her gifts. " _Whoever it is will just have to watch me woo my wife,_ " she thought. She went into the house, only to find it uneventful and quite.

Now Elsa was really puzzled. Normally Jack, her then 3 year old, was bouncing off the walls. And he rarely took naps. She began going through the downstairs, finding every room empty, when she heard giggling upstairs, followed by a moan.

" _Oooh, I see,"_ Elsa thought, " _Getting in some alone time are we?"_ Elsa crept up to her bedroom door and slowly turned the knob.

"Surprise! Honey, I'm...," Elsa trailed off. Bridgette was fully nude, lying on her back, legs spread wide open. In the meantime, a brunette was between her thighs, two fingers fully immersed in her wife's slick folds, tongue swirling around Bridgette's clit. They both jumped up when the saw Elsa, grabbing sheets and pillows to try and cover their nakedness. Elsa stood frozen in the doorway, unable to move, unable to think, totally shocked at the sight.

Finally, her brain started working again. "What the hell is this Bridgette?," she whispered. Her voice was eerily calm, and Bridgette was scared. "Oh shit, um, fuck! Elsa, Elsa please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Elsa, I-," Bridgette cried.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BRIDGETTE?," Elsa yelled. She was flaming hot, tears burning a salty trail down her delicately pale face. Elsa hopped two steps to the brown haired girl bedside Bridgette, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her across the floor. She then began beating the shit out of her with the bouquet of carnations she bought. Flower petals and stems were flying everywhere, and when the flowers were through, she beat her with the box of chocolates. The girl beneath was yelling, desperately trying to break free of Elsa's grip, but it was no use. With the box of chocolate now exhausted, all she had left was the bear she had built. She threw it across the room, knowing it wouldn't do much good to whack her with the plush toy, and she proceeded to bitch slap the girl repeatedly, busting her lip and leaving red welts across her face.

Bridgette jumped up, grabbing Elsa by the arm. "Stop it," Bridgette yelled, "Stop it Elsa, you're going to kill her. Please, just let Belle go, please Elsa, they're going to lock you up. Please! I'm sorry Elsa. Please, don't hurt Belle anymore, it's my fault." Bridgette wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist. Elsa jumped back, pushing Bridgette off of her, irritated by the contact.

"Don't fucking touch me, don't you _fucking_... _touch_... _me."_

Elsa's head was spinning. Belle was lying on the ground, dazed and trying to regain consciousness. Bridgette had her face in her hands, on her knees crying. Her bedroom was an absolute mess, and here Elsa was- panting, sobbing- an emotional reck.

"Where's Jack?" Elsa had been so caught up in the moment, she had totally forgot about her little son. "Bridgette, where is Jack?"

"H-He's in h-his room sleep and- oh!" Bridgette said clasping her hands over her mouth. They had been too encased in their drama to notice their three year old standing in the doorway, crying silently, holding the bear Elsa had made for Bridgette. He had saw the whole ordeal.

"Oh baby," Elsa whispered, "Oh Jack.." Elsa dropped to her knees, horrified at what Jack had just witnessed.

"Mamma," he whined. Elsa jumped to her feet, and scooped her little man up off the floor.

"Wait, where are you going?," Bridgette asked. "You can't take Jack, stop!"

Elsa proceeded down the hallway, clutching their son, who had his arms wrapped tightly around her neck. "For God's sake Bridgette, you're naked, your little girlfriend is in _our_ room, he's seen enough."

"No, Elsa, stop! Don't you fucking-"

"DON'T YOU TALK LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF HIM!" Elsa snarled. Jack began screaming and crying uncontrollably in her arms. Elsa skipped down the stairs and out the front door, with Bridgette yelling and crying off in the distance.

* * *

Yes, it had been two years ago, but the impact of it still resonated deep within Elsa, and even with months of therapy and counseling, she was never made whole. They tried their best to be at peace. But they always ended up arguing. You could feel the tension in the air, it was so thick. But Elsa, being the person who she was, refused to give up.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Bridgette. For the last time, I'm tired and just want some sleep."

Bridgette stood still for a minute, finally uncrossing her arms and dropping them to her sides. "Ok, Elsa," she said, obviously pretty exhausted herself. She walked up close to Elsa and stood on her tippy toes, kissing Elsa on the cheek. " I still love you, I just wish you could forgive me and love me too." Bridgette had tears in her eyes, trying her best to keep them from spilling over.

Elsa sighed, and wrapped her arms around Bridgette. After all, she was the mother of her child, and as badly as she was hurt, deep down, she still loved Bridgette. Loved, but not in love. She sat there holding Bridgette, whose tears began silently streaming down her face, and for one moment in time, at least for this moment, they were at peace.


	3. Meeting Anna

**Hey peeps. So here comes Anna. I have a new found respect for authors. You guys make this look easy! If anyone has any plot ideas or new story ideas let me know. I'm trying to practice my writing skills. Also, any Norwegians out there, I could use help with language and cultural references. I want to bring out the Nordic in her for realism. Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Elsa woke up to the sound of her alarm buzzing. The time was 6 o'clock in the morning. She had forgotten to turn the alarm off, because it was Saturday and she didn't have to go to work. She pressed the snooze button, wiping a bit of drool off the corner of her mouth, and then rolled of the bed to go pee.

As she was heading to the bathroom, she noticed a moving truck while looking out the window. The back was opened, piled high with boxes, and furniture, and God knows what else. " _Pretty early in the morning to be moving,_ " she thought. She waited for awhile to see who it was that was moving in, but after they failed to appear, her bladder got the best of her, and she continued to the bathroom.

Now that she was up, she knew it would be impossible to go back to sleep, so she decided to investigate her mystery neighbor. She threw on some sweats and a hoody, and went outside.

The air was cool and crisp with a faint breeze. Elsa loved the fall because it was still kind of warm but kind of cold at the same time, and she loved the change in landscape, with beautiful shades of reds, yellows, and orange from the dying leaves. She was so lost in her train of thought, admiring the scenery, that she didn't even notice her neighbor come outside, trying to lift a heavy table, until she heard a loud crash.

Elsa jumped, startled by the sudden noise. She couldn't see a face, but all she saw was a fiery head of hair, as red as the autumn leaves.

"Tartar sauce!," the girl shouted. The table was on the ground, with one leg broken off, and the girl was covered under a pile of stuff.

Elsa rushed over to her side, lifting the boxes off the poor girl, then helped her to her feet. When Elsa finally did see her face, she was taken aback.

The girl was absolutely _beautiful_. Her eyes were the most wonderful shade of aqua blue, big and doe-like, almost innocent. She had a cute little button nose and her lips were perfectly pink and pouty. Her face was dusted with freckles, and it seemed as if every one of them was strategically placed against her creamy skin. Elsa was mesmerized, and she hadn't even made it to her body yet.

Elsa stood in a wonderfully blissful stupor, not even realizing that the girl was waving her hands in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Hello, hey anyone in there?" The red-head gazed at her, smiling and giggling at her expression. Elsa cleared her throat and stuck out her hand.

"Sorry, Elsa Arendelle. Nice to meet you." The new girl grabbed her hand, sending a bolt of electricity through Elsa's body.

"Anna Allison. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

An awkward beat passed, and Elsa noticed that they were still shaking hands- not that she minded. Anna's hands were so warm and smooth, but she decided to save herself the embarrassment and pulled back. Anna just stared at her intently, waiting for her to say something.

Elsa began to panic a little, because she wasn't the best conversation starter, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "So, tartar sauce, huh?"

Anna busted out laughing, making Elsa a little nervous, but seeing Anna's face lit up like that made her feel fuzzy and warm inside, so she began laughing too, even if it was at her expense. Anna finally came down from her giggling high.

"What on earth would make you say that?," Anna asked.

"I heard you yell 'Tartar Sauce' when all those boxes fell on you," Elsa chuckled. "Do you normally yell out condiments when you're upset?"

"Oh yeah, about that," Anna said, "I've been trying to work on not cussing so much. The last guy I was with cussed like a sailor, smoked like a chimney, and drank like a fish. While I don't smoke or drink, I have picked up quite the potty mouth. So I try to say something else like 'tartar sauce' instead of 'fuck' or 'oh shit'.

Anna stood still for a moment, realizing she had just cussed and tried to back track.

"Oh shit, I mean shoot! What I meant to say is I'm trying not to use the fuck word, I mean f-word and umm, I watch a lot of SpongeBob and you know they have to find other ways to swear without swearing cuz it's a kids show and ya know, I respect that but the puns are funny and..."

Anna kept rambling on and on, and the more she talked, the more confused Elsa got. So she did whatever she did to Jack when he began rambling - she put one finger over Anna's lips to shush her.

Anna was shocked into silence, with Elsa's finger still on her lips. They stood there for a minute, then Anna did the only thing she knew to do when a sexy woman was standing in front of her with a finger over her mouth- she stuck out her tongue and licked the length of Elsa's finger, before completely swirling it around her mouth, and pulling it out with popping sound.

Elsa was looking at Anna with half lidded eyes, mouth slightly dropped open. When Anna took her finger out, a small "ummm" escaped Elsa's lips.

In the meantime, Bridgette had been watching the whole exchange from the dining room window. She knew that look that Elsa had in her eyes because it's the same way she used to look at her so long ago. And there she was, face lit up, grinning from ear to ear, so casual and calm with a complete stranger. And now this ditzy, clumsy little girl had the audacity to suck Elsa's finger. They may not have the best relationship, but Elsa was still her wife. So she decided to go outside. She didn't want to make a scene, because with Elsa this vulnerable for the new girl, she knew that if she acted out, she would give Elsa the ammunition she needed to leave her. No, as angry as she was, she could never show it.

She walked out the door and through the front yard, the gate making a creaking sound as she passed, startling both Elsa and her red-headed acquaintance.

Bridgette got close to Elsa and took her hand.

Elsa stiffened under her grip, and she was wondering exactly how much Bridgette just saw of what went on between her and her new neighbor. She relaxed a little when she saw her wife give Anna a warm smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Bridgette, Elsa's wife." She stuck out her arm, making sure she would meet the hand that had Elsa's spit on it. Anna wiped her hand on her jeans, and returned the handshake.

"H-hi. I'm Anna, uh-um, Allison, Anna Allison." Anna winced a little because Bridgette was squeezing her hand so hard.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bridgette finally let go and what came out of her mouth next made Elsa almost piss her pants.

"So," Bridgette said, "what was that whole finger ordeal that just happened between you and my wife about?"

" _Oh shit,_ " Elsa thought, " _I should've known she would see the whole thing. She's going to embarrass me in front of Anna and we just met. Anna will never want to speak with me once Bridgette's through chewing her out."_

Bridgette had chewed many women out under the false pretense that Elsa was interested in them. Even though Elsa had never wanted any of those women, it still pissed her off that her jealous wife would have the nerve, especially considering what she had done to Elsa. She never really cared when Bridgette had her outbursts, because although it was embarrassing, she wasn't trying to impress anyone. But this was different. Elsa was trying not to admit it to herself, but _she was_ interested in Anna. Anna gave Elsa a feeling she never had before- not just talking about the physical aspect, because she had been crazy about Bridgette when they first met, but it was something deeper than that with Anna, and Elsa couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Anna was as red as a tomato, fumbling around with her fingers. She looked at Bridgette, who was patiently awaiting an answer, then she turned to Elsa, who appeared as though she might be sick.

Anna cleared her throat, "Eh-hmm. So yeah, um, Elsa as I was saying, uh, you probably shouldn't put your finger on strangers lips or y-you might get the unwanted consequence of them licking you. Yeah, you know, a cause and effect type of thing..."

Bridgette and Elsa just stared at Anna, who at this point just wanted to crawl into a corner and die.

"Well, you make a good point Anna. Lesson learned, huh Elsa?"

Elsa twisted her face, raising her eyebrows at her wife in a shocked expression. Bridgette laughed, patting Elsa's cheek. "Don't keep that expression too long sweetheart or your face might get stuck like that."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief and wiped her forehead, happy that the situation didn't escalate. She really hated confrontation.

"Well Anna, I see you have a truck full of stuff so we're going to let you finish unpacking," Bridgette said.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, unsure of the angle her wife was coming from.

"Yeah, okay Anna. Nice meeting you, again. If you need help with anything let me, uh let _us_ know," Elsa said.

She followed Bridgette in the house, taking one last glance back at Anna, who was still looking, but quickly turned away to continue unpacking.

* * *

Back in the house, Jack ran up to them as soon as they walked in the door.

"Good morning sleepy head," Bridgette said hugging him.

"Mamma, Mommy!" He shouted. "I missed you."

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Elsa said. Bridgette slapped her arm.

Bridgette and Elsa may have had their differences when it came to their relationship, but they tried their best to be unified and civil when it came to Jack.

"How could you miss us Jack? We were only outside for like 5 minutes," Bridgette giggled.

"Uh, no you weren't mommy, you were outside for like a hundred and forty-ten minutes. I know cuz I counted..."

Elsa laughed and picked him up. Of all the things Elsa had to be thankful for, Jack was her proudest achievement. He was the best five year old a mother could ask for- extremely well mannered, great sense of humor and very intelligent. He had her platinum colored hair with Bridgette's green eyes. He was tall for his age and rather strong too. Now, there were times when Jack would bounce off the walls, but boys will be boys, right?

"Okay mister, time to go slay that dragon," Elsa said.

"Slay what dragon mamma?"

"That dragon breath of yours," Elsa said tickling his rib cage.

"Aww, just-just come on, mamma. You know my breaf smells like daisies," Jack snickered.

"It's _breath,_ not breaf. Now stop breathing until we get to the bathroom."

Jack continued laughing. Elsa took him to the bathroom, while Bridgette headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. Elsa couldn't believe how cordial Bridgette was being. She acted as though the whole Anna incident didn't phase her at all. Usually, if she just looked at a girl the wrong way, Bridgette would be in her face. But she hadn't said two words about it since they had been in the house.

" _Something has got to be up,_ " Elsa thought. " _Bridgette hasn't been this nice in years._ "

She was deciding on whether or not she should address Bridgette further on the issue, when Jack broke her train of thought.

"All finished mamma, see. Cheese," he said showing as much teeth as he could. "Do my breaf, I mean _breath,_ smell like daisies yet?"

"Smells more like bubble gum to me. _Kyss._ " Elsa bent down puckering up.

Jack returned her kiss. "Do you have to use it Jack?"

"Yep," he said. "Hey mamma, do you wanna have a distance contest? I been practicing a lot. How bout we try to make it from here?"

Elsa pushed him closer to the toilet. "How about we pee right by the toilet so mamma doesn't have to use Clorox for life's bleach-able moments.."

"Aww," Jack pouted, "but -"

"No cuts, no buts, no coconuts mister. Finish using it and don't forget to wash your hands when your done."

Elsa left him there while she went to her room to change. She looked out the window at Anna, who was still unpacking. The tenacious red-head was moving along pretty fast, undeterred by big objects such as dressers and appliances. Luckily the truck had a ramp, and she was using a moving dolly. Elsa really didn't want to leave her to work alone, but Bridgette's untimely entrance forced her hand.

Elsa didn't have a chance to really get a good look at Anna's body outside, because she was too entranced with her face. But she could see everything now- and oh boy, did she like what she saw. Anna had taken of the sweats and hoody she had on earlier, now wearing a pair of volleyball shorts with a tight fitting long sleeve shirt. Her legs were so fit and toned, and her butt was perfectly round- not too big, but a nice size. " _I can totally palm that butt in both hands,_ " Elsa thought. She continued up to Anna's abs, which jumped out through her shirt, and her waist was nice and small. " _She looks so light, I probably could easily sweep her up. I wonder if she works out.."_ Her breast were round and supple, they looked absolutely delicious. Elsa began salivating at the thought of having one of those perky nipples in her mouth.

" _Oh no,_ _conceal, don't feel._ " Despite her best efforts, she found herself getting aroused to the thought of Anna. She then began a mental tug-of-war with herself.

Committed Elsa: " _Come on Elsa, you can't think like this. You're married, with a family._ "

Risky Elsa: _"But my wife cheated on me, so it wouldn't be so bad to at least entertain the thought.._ "

Committed Elsa: " _Yeah, but thoughts turn into actions. Every actions starts as a thought. Well, besides those automatic bodily functions like breathing, which sometimes you have to remind yourself to do, but that's beside the point!"_

Risky Elsa: " _I don't see the problem here. And if I did cheat we would be even, so it really isn't like cheating._ "

Committed Elsa: " _So you become the thing you hate? And it is cheating because you stayed with Bridgette in spite of the fact and you told her you would be committed to making this work."_

"Huh," Elsa sighed. Her arousal was now gone thanks to her mental battles. She found herself unusually tired all of the sudden, and laid down, despite the fact that it was now 7:30 in the morning. Elsa easily slipped into a slumber, dreaming of a certain red-haired girl with freckles as numerous as the stars...

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh. Kristoff, I think I'm in love," Anna squealed. "I mean, I have never seen a human being as gorgeous as this woman."

It had been a week since Anna moved in. She was just now unpacking the last of her things, organizing some trinkets on her dining room stand while talking to Kristoff.

Her and Kristoff have been friends since they were 8 years old, and here they were 12 years later, still going strong. She viewed him as a big brother, having no siblings of her own, and he was always there to protect her when someone threatened her. She was very grateful for his friendship, and she could always talk to him about anything, because he was very critical and realistic, which was a good balance for her because she was very naive and impractical.

"Her hair is blonde, and her eyes are this icy blue color, they're so intense and-"

"Question," Kristoff began, "is her hair my kind of blonde or ..."

"Eww, no. Her hair is a platinum blonde, almost white," Anna stated.

"Eww, no? What's wrong with my hair color?" Kristoff whined.

"Come on Kristoff, can't you see I'm swooning here? Please save all further questions until the end."

"Psssh, yeah whenever that is."

Anna glared at him, giving him her death stare.

"All I'm saying is, I never felt this way about anyone before, not even with Hans. I fell into lust with him, and I was terribly wrong. But what I feel for her is something different. It seems like there is so much pain behind that beautiful face. But she's sexy as hell, and-"

"Nah, nah," Kristoff reprimanded, waving a finger, "Your not suppose to be swearing."

"Ahhhh, come on! Hell isn't even a curse word! I can't say she's sexy as heck. That doesn't get the point across." Anna pouted.

"Ok. Fine. I'll let that go, but only because you've been doing good lately."

Anna stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well, if your so 'madly' in love with her, why not get the process started? You know, ask her for her number, set up a date, get married, etc."

"Well, there is one tiny problem," Anna replied, making a small gap between her thumb and index finger. "She's married..."

Kristoff stared blankly at her for a minute, then he busted out laughing. Anna stood with her arms on her hips, not amused by his hysterical cackling. He finally stopped, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Ah man, you're kidding right?"

Anna crossed her arms and looked at the floor.

"Oh man, you're not kidding. Anna, you can't, she's totally off limits. You'd be breaking up someone's family. Why her of all people?"

Anna dragged her feet and plopped down on the couch. "I know Kristoff, but I can't control who I love. The heart wants what it wants. And I think she might feel the same way too.."

"Yeah, but can you be sure? Maybe your just imagining it because you really like her, and want her to feel the same way about you."

Anna didn't like that thought. She was sure there was some connection between her and Elsa- the way her hands tingled when they touched, the way Elsa stared at her hungrily as she sucked her finger, like she wanted more. Or how Elsa took one more glance back at her before going in the house. Anna hadn't seen Elsa much after that day. She knew Elsa worked, but she couldn't really figure out her schedule because she worked as well. Maybe Kristoff was right.

"Well, I dunno. I won't press the issue," Anna murmured. She knew she was lying.

"I hope not. Messing around with a married women can be dangerous. There are too many emotions involved, too much sacrifice, and things can get ugly fast. There are billions of people in the world. Pick another one Anna."

She knew Kristoff was right, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she at least had to find out how Elsa really felt about her. It fate didn't bring her and Elsa together, Anna would. She had to know more about Elsa Arendelle- whatever the cost.


	4. Haunted

Anna jumped up suddenly out of her sleep, gasping for air. Thick beads of cool sweat covered her forehead, and the spot where she laid was damp. Anna picked up her phone, tapping the screen to check the time- it was 3o'clock in the morning. Almost every night for the past month, she had been plagued by the same dream, or nightmare rather.

Anna slipped on her crocs and hurried to the bathroom, where she quickly turned the water on, and began splashing herself in the the face. The shockingly cold liquid was rather soothing, putting her flaming hot skin under subjection.

Anna was still shaking, trying to pull it together. She had no desire to try and go back to sleep, so she got dressed and decided to take a drive.

It was pouring outside and relatively chilly. Piles of damp leaves littered the neighborhood, and Anna couldn't help but think of how the weather suited her mood- all it needed was the thunder and lighting, then it would totally compliment the emotional storm she was going through.

She drove the twenty-five minutes it took to get to the center of town, which still had a little commotion despite the uninviting weather and ungodly hour. She pulled up in front of the 24 hour _Freeway Restaurant_ and ran inside.

The lights were dimly lit in the small, hometown restaurant. There were a few truckers sitting at the counter, and a couple of people scattered here and there. Anna shook her hair like a dog, trying to get out a few water droplets, accidentally spraying an old man. He gave her a deadly glare as she mouthed a quiet " _sorry"_.

She took a seat in one of the booths as a lady came to assist her.

"Hello, welcome to the Freeway. Would you like to start with anything to drink?" the woman asked, handing her a menu.

"Strawberry lemonade will be fine." Anna replied. She rested her head in her hands, when she felt someone brush up next to her.

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"Kristoff! I didn't know you were working tonight." Anna gave him a wet hug.

"I got called in. Um, Anna, why are you wet, where is your coat- did you walk?"

"No, I drove and I didn't feel like wearing a coat. With as bad as its raining, the walk from the car to the door is enough to get you soaked." Anna chuckled lightly.

"So, what brings you here. You usually sleep like a log. It's unlike you to be up this late."

"Kristoff, I need a job. Do you think you can get me in?"

Kristoff twisted his face, absolutely puzzled.

"Hell, Anna, with all the money you inherited, I need to be working for you."

Anna shifted her gaze to the floor going silent. Kristoff stared at her dumbfounded, as her waitress came with her drink.

"Hey, I got this one Gwen... Come sit at the counter Anna so we can talk."

Anna grabbed her lemonade, sipping as she sulked to the counter. Kristoff refilled a guys coffee before making his way back to her.

"Anna, where is all this coming from? You're confusing me here. Tell me what this is really about..."

Anna took a deep breath and sighed as though someone let the air out of her tire.

"I've been having dreams almost every night for the past month, dreams about _them_. It's the same dream night after night- I'm in my moms bedroom, hugging her and my dad goodbye saying I'll see them in two weeks. Next thing I know, I'm on the tour boat with them, and they're laughing and dancing, and then this fire erupts. I see my moms face and she looks so scared and my dad is holding her. I reach out to try and grab her, but my hand goes right through her like I'm a ghost. Then I feel myself falling, and I end up in dark, murky water and I can't see anything and I'm scared, and I can't breath, and...and..."

Anna couldn't continue. She was sobbing uncontrollably, holding herself and rocking back and forth. Kristoff slid over the counter and grabbed her, holding her tight and rubbing her back. He grabbed a napkin out of his apron and wiped her never ending stream of tears. They stayed like that for a good five minutes, and Anna finally went quiet.

Kristoff was lost in his thoughts, unsure of what to say. He was an orphan, so although he knew how it felt not to have any parents, he also knew that it wasn't the same as having parents and losing them. Anna's parents had died in a boating accident a year and a half ago. Her parents had decided to go on a tropical tour boat for their 18th wedding anniversary in the Golf of Mexico. Her mom loved dolphins, so the dolphin cruise was just too tempting to pass up. After the tour boat ride they were supposed to go to Acapulco for a couple weeks. They never made it that far. The trip came to an abrupt end when the tour boat's engine caught on fire and the double decker catamaran capsized. Only 40 of the 125 passengers onboard survived. Anna's parents weren't among them.

"Why do you think you're having these dreams all of the sudden?"

He finally let her go. Anna wiped away a few loose tears before shrugging her shoulders.

"Huh, I dunno," she sniffed, "It's been over a year now. Soon after they died, I got with Hans, and he comforted me. Maybe I'm just lonely or something."

"I don't think so Anna. I think you never really dealt with your grief. You just kinda started dating Hans and blocked it out. You tried to move on without addressing your feelings. If you always look to someone else to make you feel better, then every time they leave you're going to be depressed, but sooner or later you're going to have to deal with the reality of the situation."

Anna hated to admit it, but he was right. She had never really mourned. She tried to push it out of her head in order to cope because the thought of her parents helpless and drowning in a fiery inferno was just too much.

"Perhaps you should go to a therapist and talk things out."

"No, no way. That won't do anything. If I want to talk to someone, I can just talk to you." She retaliated.

"Not the same. They can ask all the right questions and-" Kristoff was cut off by Anna's hand in his face.

"No therapy Kristoff. I just need to occupy my time. That's why I want the job. It's not about the money, I just need something to do."

Stubborn Anna was something Kristoff was all too familiar with. There was no budging on this issue for now.

"Fine. I'll talk to Pabbie for you. I'm sure he'll hire you in. But this isn't over Anna. You can't let stuff like this fester. It's not good for you. Stress kills you know."

"Blah, blah. Stress kills, so do looks and high cholesterol. Now, lemme look through this menu, I'm starving."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and shook his head. Anna may have a lot of inconsistencies but the one thing that remained constant was her love of food.

"Anything catching your eyes Feisty Pants?"

"Ummm, how about that burger with the avocados on it. Make sure it's well done. And I want a chicken quesadilla too. And a grilled cheese sandwich, you know the one with five different cheeses on ciabatta bread. Bring me a slice of cheesecake as my desert, no need to wait til I'm finished with my meal to bring it."

Kristoff stared at her with his mouth open. Anna took her hand and slowly closed it for him.

"If I didn't know you Anna I would think you were pregnant. Which you're not pregnant are you?"

"Not unless it's immaculate conception and I'm carrying baby Jesus."

"Phew," Kristoff fake wiped his forehead, "Glad that already happened because you're definitely not a virgin and your name isn't Mary. Although I do think your stomach may be what God is referring to when he says 'the bottomless pit'."

Anna stuck out her tongue.

"Alright, lemme go inform the chef to start your food. And I definitely will let Pabbie know about that when I get off."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews. Next chapter will include a flashback from Elsa._


End file.
